Seriously?(working title)
by Yui Moonlight
Summary: My name is Lire Eurelle and I'm just your average high school student, Well... as normal as you can get being an elf living in the 21st century. Not to mention I suddenly get to be in the middle of a war between the forces of Good and Evil, Oh joy(Note the Sarcasm).
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Grand Chase and its characters are the property of their respective owners. The only thing I have here is the plot and possibly some OCs.

* * *

**Just Another Threat on My Life (Yeah Right)**

Blood was dripping down my face, my breathing was ragged. I tried to stand up and a feeling of intense pain coursed through me. "Damn it." I cursed, only a little more…

_Just… a little more…_

"How pitiful, is this the best that the last descendant of the _Euryuelle_ tribe capable of?" A condescending voice mocked me.

"Can it, Oh so _great_ Lady of Darkness!" I spat at her, no one insults my _clan _if I have anything to say about it. Just who the hell is she barging into my mundane life; here I was enjoying a peaceful and carefree day and I'm suddenly a target for assassination!

"Tsk tsk, what bad manners, I'm disappointed…such a great clan has fallen into such a state." There was a hint of nostalgia in that tone. I was surprised I expected another insult, but the way that was delivered there was no hint of malice only a deep…sadness?

"What do you know about the Euryuelle tribe?" I asked in a harsh tone that was rather uncharacteristic of my usual levelled voice.

_That's it, I just have to keep her talking until I can-_

A laugh that sent chills down my spine suddenly erupted from the woman before me, a finger lifted my chin and I stared into dark red eyes.

"I know _everything_ about them, and I assure you, your pitiful attempt at trying to distract me while inscribing a rune is futile. I have already set up a barrier in this area that prevents anything from escaping or entering."

My eyes widened at those words, she already saw right through me from the start! If that is true then- "Why?"-why did you leave me alive? I spoke that single word conveying an unspoken question.

"Because, if you were to die that would mean the end of such a great race, even among the _elves _our tribe was the wisest and most powerful." My heart stopped.

_WHAT? Our tribe? Then that means-_

As if reading my thoughts, cold red eyes that were still staring at my own confused emerald ones softened. "Yes, I am a part of the Euryuelle tribe as well." She smiled a wistful smile that just made my already troubled emotions go into even more disarray.

She stood up and extended her hand at me. "Come with me Rielle, let us rebuild our destroyed race and show these _inferior_ beings the true rulers of this world!"

"I-I" I was at lost for words.

_She's the same as me?_

_But even so she was evil_

_Is that even the truth? But my friends-_

_They might have just misunderstood!_

_No! They're-_

"Lire!" A sudden voice came from above as a figure came down between me and _her_. A sword was pointed at the enemy in front of us (is she really an enemy?) "Are you alright Ms Lire?" asked Ronan without turning in my direction, as he was cautiously eying the one in front of him.

"Y-yeah, a little sore but I'll manage." I was relieved my friends found me but I was still shaky from what I learned.

The woman frowned at my friend "How did you get inside my barrier?" she hissed, clearly not liking the sudden interruption.

"That is not your concern and I suggest that you leave my allies are going to arrive here in a few seconds." He calmly replied. I was sure that he would have attacked her earlier if I wasn't injured but his chivalric code must have made my safety his highest priority.

The woman before us just turned and walked away casting a glance my way as I heard a whisper in my mind _'We will meet again Elise Rielle Euryuelle' _ as she disappeared in a mist of darkness.

Ronan lowered his sword and quickly held up his hand that I took gratefully, helping me stand. "Are you sure you're alright Ms Lire?" he asked again after seeing me flinch as I stood up. "Yes, I think I just landed on my leg a little too hard, but I can walk." I reassured him and smiled teasingly. "If you show me too much concern Elesis might get jealous you know?"

"Um… N-no t-t-that's not- We're not!" He fumbled with his words, taking pity on him I changed the subject.

"Anyway, now that I was attacked again you have to tell me everything that you know and no more secrets!" I said seriously, Ronan just sighed and nodded his face set in the same expression I wore. "Alright I think its time that the order became honest with you. We'll meet up with Ms Arme and the others, after your wounds have been tended to we will tell you all you wish to know."

Confused? Well I am too, my Name is Lire Eurelle and not long before all this major happenings in my life, I was just your average high school student, well… As normal as you can get being an elf living in the 21st century anyway. As I was saying, I was living a pretty normal life until about two weeks ago, so I guess I'll start from there and tell you about all that happened and how I found myself in this predicament of being the key to a war between good and evil, Isn't that_ great? _note the sarcasm.

* * *

**A/N: **Well... Hi guys and whoever is reading this have my utmost gratitude. This is an AU story so there might probably be a lot of things that might confuse you guys as the story rolls so don't be afraid to ask and I'll try my best to answer them. Also reviews and constructive criticism are welcome!(though don't go overboard or I might creep under my bed and cry XD)

Pls. Read and Review! =3

See you!


	2. Chapter 2

**A New Day for the Schooldays (and the misery that follows)**

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

An alarm sounded in a small room as grumble erupted from the occupant of a bed in the room; a hand groggily reached out under the covers and turned off the device. Blankets rustled as a figure crawled out under the covers of the bed, a head popped out, groggily standing up and headed straight to the bathroom within the right side of the room.

**~Lire POV~**

_I'm Lire Eurelle your average run of the mill high school student, about 16 yrs. old I guess_.

Yawning, I looked at my reflection in the mirror and splashed water into my face and proceeded to undress and take a bath.

After taking a bath and putting on a simple tee shirt and shorts, I went downstairs and prepared my morning breakfast, and my lunch for school later. After eating, I went up to my room again and changed to my school uniform, a navy blue pleated skirt and a white long sleeved blouse topped by a navy blue coat with the school crest located at the left chest, we also wear ties or ribbons with the color indicating our specific year class, which in my case, being a second year is red. Putting on knee high black socks and my shoes I looked at the wall clock located above my desk and saw to my dismay that it was just about thirty minutes till the start of the school year, after making sure that I looked presentable and my hair was in place, I hurriedly went down the stairs grabbing my lunchbox and bag on the way to the door and looked out behind me seeing the dark interior of my house I sighed and smiled preparing for the day ahead of me.

Arriving at the bus stop I was greeted by my friends. "Hey Lire, your pretty late today!" exclaimed a fiery redhead with her hair tied in a high ponytail, she was wearing the same uniform as me though hers looked more worn out and her coat was opened, the top buttons of her shirt left unbuttoned.

_One of my close friends Elesis, she has a quick temper but also has a strong sense of justice and loyalty to her friends, though she and Arme tend to argue a lot._

"Well I for one am surprised how you, the undisputed champion at sleeping in is up so early." A rather short girl with short purple hair barely touching her shoulders, quipped at the redhead snickering. _Another one of my friends Arme, she's the top of our school year in academics, a real genius._

"What did you say midget?" Growled Elesis at the other girl who immediately scowled at the insult to her diminutive stature. "Who's a midget, flamebrain!?" I could only sweatdrop at the usual antics of my friends as we waited for the bus that would take us to our school. After a few minutes the bus arrived and we boarded while the two were still arguing until we reached the school gates.

Our school, known as Hardiemca Academy was one of the most prestigious schools in the district, with its state of the art technology and advanced curriculum it houses students from pre-school to college in a ladder system, so unless you do something really horrible you can finish your education without problems here, though the tuition is rather heavy on the pocket, there are scholarship programs that are given to some students excelling in academics or sports. I on the other hand am a special case, I mean, yeah sure I'm on a scholarship grant but that doesn't mean I'm very smart like Arme nor am I _godly _in sports like Elesis(seriously, try to compete with her in a kendo match and you'll be singing your last aria), but I am more of a charity case. The dean of the school found me years ago and took me in, who was kind enough to offer me a place in the academy once he found out of my…_circumstances_. That doesn't mean that I'm being given special treatment or anything, I actually live on my own and try to pay for my own expenses, not wanting to impose on the dean's kindness any more than I should.

"-re. Lire! Are you listening?" A hand waved in front of me as I was lost in my own thoughts, I blinked; smiling sheepishly, I replied "Sorry. What were we talking about again?" Elesis just shrugged and shook her head while Arme had a cute pout on her face, upset at me for not paying attention.

"_WE_-" she stressed the word and gestured her hand out indicating the three of us "-were planning on going into town and just hang out after classes since its been a while since we spent some time hanging together and just having fun."I frowned a bit at this and I gave her an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry guys, but I really can't come today. Since it's the start of the school day, the place I work at would be jam packed with students who just returned from school so they don't have any choice but to increase the number of staff that would be working today."

Upon hearing this Arme became crestfallen and Elesis scowled"Seriously Lire, I can't understand why you still go to work at that place! I mean, with you being so conservative and all. I mean, you don't even show your ears for pete's sake!" I could only laugh at that (awkwardly might I add) as we continued on our way to the auditorium with Arme trying to convince me to come with them to hang out on a different date.

We were walking in the school grounds surrounded by other students going to the auditorium to welcome the new school year and the freshmen in the department. Arme was one of the public speakers being the Student council president and top student in our year. As we made our way I noticed a young boy about our age staring at us, sitting on top of the branch of a tree by the school buildings, he had short silver hair and a rather feminine countenance, tough I couldn't really make out what colour were his eyes as he was too high up with sunlight streaming behind him. When a sudden gust of wind picked up, making me hold my hair to prevent it from blowing, as well as my skirt (I don't want to flash anyone of all things!), I looked up once again and noticed that the boy disappeared!

"Lire! C'mon, we're gonna be late for the inauguration!" Arme called out to me, the both of them already by the entrance.

"Y-yeah, I'm coming!" I shook my head and ran after them.

_Must have been my imagination_

**~Normal POV~**

Above the roof of the auditorium a lone figure stood eying a girl running towards the entrance. His eyes held no emotion only cool steel and darkness, the figure turns and a shroud of darkness envelops his whole form, and fades into shadows. Leaving no trace that there was ever anything there.

* * *

"So... what classes are you in?" Arme excitedly asked in a singsong manner. The three friends were looking at the class placement posted in the school's news board, with other students milling about and talking with friends.

"I'm in 2-B" Grumbled Elesis.

"2-A" A calm reply from Lire.

The purple haired girl sighed in dismay "Oh... Elesis and me are in the same class but Lire is in a different one" she let out a dramatic sob and grabbed the blonde's hands "Who will be there to save me from the monster! You're the only one who can control her destructive rampages and attempts on my cute, lovabl- OW !" rubbing her head at the sudden hit, she glared at the indifferent redhead who crossed her arms in return. Turning towards the blonde, "So, we'll meet up later then." the redhead then grabbed a protesting Arme by the back of her collar,who was whining about abuse and bodily injury, and headed towards their classroom. Leaving their friend to watch the pair until they disappeared from her sight. Looking about her once more, Lire took a deep breath and sighed out "Might as well get this over with and see my new class." and headed upstairs towards her destination.

_Little did I know that would be the start of everything. Plunging my life into a deep dive of a world filled with struggle and facing the secrets of my origins._

* * *

**A/N: **And done! The first look of Lire's everyday life, and her friends. Next chapter we'll see Lire's new class mates and her part time job! Thanks to all those who read this, also I have an ongoing poll in my profile about who you think would be the best pairing for Lire and the one that has most of the votes would either be the primary pairing in this story or I'll make a one shot of the winning option. That's all for now! Pls. R&R_  
_

See You! =3


	3. Chapter 3

**First Meeting (and endless headaches)**

I was standing in front of the door leading to my new class, taking a deep breath to settle down the jumble of thoughts going through my mind. I grabbed the door and slid it open, stepping inside. Only to collide with something hard and firm.

"OOMPH!"

I fell to the floor with a resounding 'thump', my backside hurting with the sudden contact with the hard ground, my bag laying on the side a little ways away from me. Rubbing the sore spot with my right hand, I try reach for my bag with my left."I'm so sorry. Are you alright?" Only for it to come into contact with a soft and warm hand.

"Y-yes, don't worry I'm alright."

I looked up, only to stare in surprise as I came face-to-face with striking cobalt. A face framed by silver strands with pale lips slightly graced by an apologetic smile greeted me. It was a smile that would make any girl swoon(which by that time most of the girls who saw that smile had already melted into gooey puddles) and yet, I couldn't care less if the one standing before me was an angel sent down from heaven. What caught my attention were his eyes, eyes so full of sadness, there was a lingering loneliness behind those blue orbs... And suddenly it was gone, replaced by a cold gaze.

"Here, let me help you up." He offered his hand. Hesitantly, I grabbed onto him and felt a shock run through me. I gasped, almost losing my balance once again, only to be caught in the arms of the stranger before me.

"Easy! Are you sure you're okay?" His tone conveys worry though I'm pretty sure that if I looked into his eyes I would find no emotion in there.

"Don't worry. I just lost my balance, that's all." I smiled at him reassuringly as I disentangled myself from his embrace.

"Here, I picked up your bag." His left hand was thrust out, a simple leather bag hanging by his fingers. Taking it from him I bowed and said my thanks. "Thank you for helping me up."

"No, I should apologize, I was the reason you fell down in the first place." He replied nonchalantly, and proceeded pass me towards the hallway. I stared at his retreating figure until he turned a corner. As soon as he disappeared from sight, a sudden feeling of dread washed over me. Looking around, I saw all the girls around the halls looking at me with bloodlust oozing out of them in waves. I gulped, if looks could kill I would have probably died a million times over. A feeling of self-preservation arose and I quickly dashed inside the room before I become a target of assassination.

_So much for a quiet morning, but... what was that shock just from touching him earlier? Could __it be... Is he also not a...?_

Shaking my head to free me from my thoughts, I quickly took a seat by the window and proceeded to stare outside, lost in the scene of the vast blue sky.

* * *

**Meanwhile, at the same time**

"The heck was that earlier! Dragging me by the collar like a dog on a leash!" I muttered angrily as Elesis and I walked towards our classroom.

Oh! In case you're wondering I'm Arme Violet, and no, don't make a pun on my Last name and the color of my hair, which is purple or I would castrate you. Now where was I? Right, I'm a second year student in the high school department of Hardiemca Academy and also it's student council president, pretty cool huh?

"Hmph! That's rich, coming from a pipsqueak who could only ask Lire for protection from the '_big EVIL monster!'" _Elesis grumbled at me, lifting her hands as she drew quotation marks on the air.

"Shut up! I am not short!"

"Says the smallest girl in the entire year."

"I am not! There's one that's shorter than me!"

"Oh? And pray tell what is the name of this student?"

"...Gaaah!"

"See? I'm right aren't I?"

"..." I could only look away as I sulked.

"So... What do you think?" A serious expression crossed her face, her eyes showing a hint of uneasiness as she stared straight ahead.

I pretended not to understand the question, tilting my head as I replied.

"About what?"

She gave me a piercing glare that clearly said: 'You know what I mean'. I just sighed and looked out the window, stopping in my tracks.

"I'm not really sure, We became close to her because we had to observe and protect her, but then...as time passed, it just wasn't a job anymore..." I murmured quietly, worry going through me.

"Come on. Homeroom is gonna start." And with those words Elesis went inside the room with me following her just as the bell rung. When a sudden scream erupted from within the room, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE-"

"**BBBBRRRRIIIINGGG!"**

* * *

**~Lire POV~**

It was now lunch time, together with my friends we were seated under the shade of a tree a ways back behind the school cafeteria. I was poking at my lunch absentmindedly, not really in the mood to eat. I absently noted that Elesis had a faraway look on her face, eating without any thought conscious thought.

"Did anything happen to you?" Arme gazed at me, her expression showing concern.

"No, Its just that... I met a weird guy in class today..." I trailed off. I was still thinking of him, when our hands touched and the sudden sensation that went throughout my body.

Upon hearing this, her gaze suddenly turned mischievous and smiled a smile that would make the cheshire cat proud. I felt chills go through my spine.

Nope this is not good, definitely not.

"Is he cute?"

I blushed, Elesis choked on her drink at the sudden question.

"The *cough* hell *splutter*Arme!? She says she just saw a guy and you asked whether he's hot or not?"

"Oh come on! I was just curious. Besides, with Lire being as beautiful as she is, she's got to have been asked out by a guy, heck! She even has her own fanclub!"

"W-What? I have a fanclub?" I asked disbelievingly, As far as I knew, I was never involved in anything noteworthy of popularity so it would be pretty unlikely that anyone would be interested in a girl like me. Arme looked at me as if I grew a second head and looked at Elesis who exchanged a shrug clearly saying 'that's your problem, leave me out of this'.

"Look Lire, you just think your not very popular but trust me, you have half the student body looking at you. I mean, with your silky smooth blonde hair, fair white skin and eyes that shines like emeralds, who wouldn't think your beautiful, gorgeous even! You even have that mysterious ethereal aura around you whenever you think about something as you sit down under a tree, and remember when you helped the archery club when one of their members was injured?" I nodded my head, wondering what this had to do with gaining attention. "The members all bowed to you and begged you to join their team, the captain even said that you were the best he had seen! And on top of that you are even one of the school's top ten in academics"

"Now you're exaggerating, I am not that good at the bow. I just know the basics and most of the points were lucky shots."

"Lucky shots? Pfft! You hit the bull's eye in rapid succession, without missing once!"

"Ahahahaha... Well, Enough about me. Did anything interesting happen to you guys?" The two exchanged a look. Arme grinned and dare I say this but...Elesis blushed! The heck!? Elesis, the very tough and brave girl that can even stare at a lion eye-to-eye was blushing! Is the world ending?

"Ohoho. You know one of our classmates was a very _dashing_ young man, and it turns out that this guy was an... acquaintance of ours. Right Elesis?" I raised an eyebrow at this, I knew these two for over three years and I still don't know almost next to nothing about them except their names and some of their likes and dislikes but, even then I know that I they are real friends.

"H-he's a wimp! A girly faced, spineless wimp!" She turned away from us, a pout present on her features. Arme and I giggled at this. "Are you really not going to come with us after classes Lire?" I blinked, caught off-guard. It was a question that I was already expecting, what I didn't expect was the one that said this was Elesis. I sighed "I already told you, I have a part-time job today. I'm really sorry but I don't have a choice." A pregnant silence hung around us for a few minutes, the three of us not saying anything. "If you really can't come then we'll just go to the shop." The silence broken by the unexpected outburst by my purple haired friend. I grinned "Sure, but don't expect a discount."

"Eeh!? But that's unfair! We're going for you, you know!"

* * *

**Later that day, After classes...**

"Sorry I'm late Manager!" I called out as I arrived at the place I work at. Our manager, a woman about thirty years in age smiled at me. She had short brown hair ending just above her shoulders and always had a kind smile on her face.

"Oh Lire! Don't worry, you just came at the right time! The new uniforms were just finished. Now go to the back and try on your new uniform, I'm sure it would fit you." The manager grinned at the word "uniform" Uh-oh... I steeled myself and entered through the door marked "Employees Only". Going over to my locker I put my things inside and finally looked at the clothing that was inside.

"You have got to be kidding me..." I muttered under my breath, I would have laughed at the ridiculousness of it all. If this "uniform" didn't hit too close for comfort, I would. Really. I sighed, _ Not like anyone's gonna noticed if I don't wear the ears anyway_ and with those thoughts I proceeded to undress and wear my "uniform". After making sure that my clothes were now presentable I plastered a smile on my face and went out the door.

"Welcome to Serdin Royal Cafe! Can I take your order?" I look down at the table and saw my two friends looking at me with wide eyes, their jaws hanging open at what I was wearing. I groaned.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for reading guys. Since only one voted on my poll I have decided to make the pairing here Lass x Lire. But don't worry the poll is still open and the winning option(except Lass) would get a one-shot ^_^ .That aside, I want to ask for your opinions whether I should continue to update **Angel's Gate Demon's** Key or should I just concentrate on this one? Pls. R&R guys! =3

See you!


End file.
